The Big Changes In Life
by Haruka Kamiya
Summary: Kim and Ron go to a party, expecting fun. What they didn't expect was something that would change their relationshipand livesforever. KimRon R&R. COMPLETE
1. One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters. I'm just playing around with them.  
  
PROLOGUE  
Kim Possible's the name. I can do anything. Check the headline news records. Ask Wade, my supergenius friend who helps me and Ron save the world. Even ask Ron, my best best best friend in the whole wide world, even though sometimes he can be pretty 10-year-old if you know what I mean. If you don't, I mean immature. But I can't control the way people live. Only God can do that. Welcome to my life.  
  
REAL CHAPTER  
  
"Kim!"  
"Yes, Mom?" I leaned outside my bedroom door.  
"Ron's here and he's ready to par-tay!" I heard Ron's voice reply. I also barely heard Rufus' squeak saying that he was here too.  
He skipped up the stairs. I quickly closed the door. I still needed to put on my dress. "Awww, Kim.can't we talk?" he was being like an immature and jerky boyfriend who realizes he made a mistake cheating on his girlfriend. How cute.  
"Enough, Ron. What's the sitch about the party so far?" I pulled on the dress.  
"Well, KP, Josh and Bonnie and Monique and Gracie and Howard and Rick and a bunch of other people will be there. There will be no alcohol or drugs whatsoever. The music's on 'tha down-low' and we'll be rockin' all night long!" He started humming to himself and I bet you anything he started dancing like a fool.  
"Ron.stop that infernal humming. It's annoying and distracting. So you ready to go?" I opened the door and revealed my not-so-revealing white dress. "Wow.you clean up great, Kim! Let's GOOOOOO!" Ron ran down the stairs and out the door.  
"HEY! Wait for me!" I ran down the stairs after him, careful not to fall on the heels of the shoes.  
"My lady.your chariot awaits." Ron opened the front passenger door.  
"Why thank you Ron. Where did you learn such good party manners?"  
"Etiquette camp. Fourth grade. Mom and Dad sent me there."  
"Wait a minute.you told me that was baseball camp!" I climbed in the car.  
"Well," Ron got in on the driver's side and buckled himself. "I didn't want you to laugh. I hated it. And NO, it was not Camp Wannaweep, Rufus." Rufus had his head out of Ron's jacket pocket and inquired if it was Camp Wannaweep.  
"Gosh, hope not. Now let's go before the parents change their mind."  
And Ron and I zoomed off to Monique's house for the party of the end of sophomore year.  
  
The party.let's just say it changed my life.and change my life it did.  
  
NOTE: Next Chapter.soon! I promise.you will be shocked. Any kind of criticism OK. Just no profanity. 


	2. Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters. I'm just playing around with them.  
  
Ron and I entered Monique's and got a surprising welcome. About ¾ of the students were there and they were being wild like heck. Rufus peeked out of Ron's pocket then dived back in (he never was one for really wild stuff). Monique spotted us. "Oh, girl! Thank God you came! I only invited half the students and it looks like it's a house party! What will Mom and Dad THINK when they get home?" Monique wrung her hands in despair.  
"Well, um, this isn't what we expected, but we can get a positive experience outta this." Ron shuffled his feet and looked at me as if saying, "Help me out here, Kim!"  
Luckily, I had the Kimmunicator with me and I called Wade. "Hey, Wade, we need some help in getting this party a little bit more calm."  
"Like, right now!" Ron yelled. Some of the students had lifted him up and carried him across the room.  
"Uh-oh. Looks like Ron needs to get down. He has serious people- lifting-him-up issues here." I looked at Monique and she nodded. "Let's get 'em."  
"HELP!"  
That was Ron and Rufus.  
"HEY! You keep away from my best friend!" I shoved everyone aside.  
"Yeah? Ya gonna make me?" Rick? I couldn't believe Rick was one of the people responsible.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna make you," Time to show everyone Rick's hidden ditziness. I said a few things that I put out of my mind, everyone laughed, and Ron was put down.  
When Ron was put down, he walked to me and said, "Can we get outta this noise? It's driving me nuts!"  
"Chill, Ron. We'll find someplace."  
"You can hide in my room. It's soundproof. Nobody will notice you're gone." Monique offered.  
Ron and I drank a couple servings of fruit punch, which tasted very odd. "OK. Quiet. Communication with Wade. OK, let's go."  
"HEY, LOOK! Possible and Stoppable are gonna play Seven Minutes in the Closet!" Bonnie yelled out. Wait a minute, Bonnie wasn't invited. Oh yeah. She invited herself. Miss Priss needs her behind kicked, I thought.  
"No, we are NOT playing that junior-high game. That's so...thirteen." Ron shot back.  
"Hey, that's my line!" I elbowed him. ("Ow! Kim!")  
"Look, Bonnie, first impressions can be wrong sometimes, but my first impression of you has never changed. I still think you're a bossy, prissy, snobby bitch. Let's get outta this room, Ron." I pulled Ron into Monique's bedroom, which I hadn't seen before.  
Monique obviously had a thing for Usher. Posters, pictures, album sleeves on the wall! Blech, I thought. Bet you Ron did too. He hates those handsome male R&B singers.  
"Well? What d'we do now, KP? We're away from the noise-ugh..I feel sick. I have a headache and I think I need to throw up."  
"Ditto, Ron."  
We headed straight for the bathroom and found out that the punch was spiked.  
  
NOTE: It's not the shocking part, but it's a link to it. I'll update soon. 


	3. Three

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, though I wish I did. I'm just playing around with them.  
  
After we had stopped throwing up, we were saying stuff like, "OK, I'm so not coming to another party again." Oh well. You pay for the consequences.  
"I'm tired." Ron did look tired and he flopped onto Monique's bed.  
"Me too. And afraid. Can you comfort me?" That punch was getting to me.  
"Afraid of what?"  
"Going home and finding Mom and Dad finding out that I went to a party that was wild."  
"OK, we'll stay here for the night. But we need to call them. Tell them that we decided to stay with Monique."  
"OK, that's a good cover-up." I picked up Monique's phone and dialed my number.  
"Hello?" Mom answered the phone.  
"Hey, Mom. Don't worry about waiting up for me. I'm staying at Monique's."  
"OK, honey. Thanks for telling me."  
"Bye, Mom." I hung up the phone and handed it to Ron. "Now you call your parents."  
Ron did the same thing I did. He said the same thing to his mom.  
"Well? What d'we do NOW? I mean, we're tired and Monique will be so grounded if her parents find out." Ron sat up and put his arms behind his head.  
"I don't know..but we could just go to sleep if we're tired." I yawned.  
"We could make everybody jealous of us at school in September.."  
"What are you saying?" I turned to Ron.  
"All I'm saying is..does Bonnie always have to be the first person to do or get everything?"  
"What do you propose to do?"  
"Well, um..it'd really show Bonnie up..but I don't have any..thing on me."  
I stared at Ron. I couldn't believe him. But it'd be nice for Bonnie to feel what it's like to be us.  
"I'll ask Monique-no, wait, she'd get suspicious. I'll have to look in the medicine drawer or underneath the sink."  
I opened the drawer and found what I wanted. Monique has these? I thought to myself. She's not who I thought she was.  
"What color? Green or blue?" I called out.  
"Er..blue. Green makes me think of Shego."  
"Uh, yeah. Good point." I stared at the green one and instantly saw Shego.  
"Um, Kim? I have something to tell you, and I don't know how to say it."  
"Just say it, Ron. You'll feel better afterwards."  
"Well, Kim, there's another reason why we should do this. I've known you for thirteen years and now I've come to realize that..I love you."  
I dropped the box. Did Ron really say that?  
  
NOTE: Nope, not the part YET. But don't worry, it'll come soon. I promise. 


	4. Four

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, though I wish I did. I'm just playing around with them.  
  
Ron had just said that he loved me. How do you react to something like that? I turned around and stared at him. "What did you say?"  
"I said I love you. I really do, Kim."  
"Well, um.."  
"It's OK if you don't love me back. We can still be best friends like we are now."  
"No, no. It's just so..unexpected." I pulled a blue one out of the box.  
"Well..shall we?" Ron had taken off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.  
"Um..I don't know. I mean, there are still risks. I mean----"  
"Kim, Kim, Kim. Relax. Nothing will happen. I swear."  
"But we're only sixteen!"  
"And ready. Do you love me, Kim?"  
"Yes, Ron, but-----"  
"Do you want to show Bonnie up?"  
"Yes, but what if our parents find out?"  
"Chill, Kim. Shall we or shall we not?"  
"Er, we shall."  
  
Well, I don't know how to describe how I felt when Ron and I did it. But I had a feeling that something strange happened. Anyway, back to the story.  
  
When Ron and I woke up the next morning, we woke up with Monique gaping in our faces. "Oh my Lord!" she whispered.  
"Monique! What are you doing in here?!" I cried out.  
"Hey, it's my room, and what in the world happened last night?!"  
"Erm, nothing much." Ron sat up, covering his lower half with the covers. "Did you know that the punch was spiked?"  
"I found out not long after you came in here last night. Vomit everywhere on the back lawn. Mom and Dad are so going to kill me!"  
"Well, I bet you anything they're not going to stop at the mess in the lawn. Take a look at us. Don't you think that's worse?"  
"Well..er..it depends. Did you do it out of drunkenness or----"  
"Out of love. And nothing will happen to me, Ron swore."  
"Girl, please. All guys promise that to girls. Take a look at Chris and Luann. She trusted him and now she's having his baby. You call that a promise?"  
"Well, this is a sure thing, Monique." Ron replied. "I've been best friends with Kim since preschool and I'm sure about my feelings for her."  
"Girl, do you love him back?" Monique whispered in my ear.  
"Yes! Sincerely, honestly, positively."  
"Well, girl, I sure do hope nothing happens to you or else I got somebody to clock."  
Ron and I looked at each other with worry written all over our faces.  
"I give it three months. If there's nothing wrong, we'll call Ron a good guy. If not, then I clock him." Monique muttered, but we could hear her.  
Oh, God, please don't let anything happen to me...  
  
NOTE: Almost there. Just stay tuned! 


	5. Five

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, though I wish I did. I'm just playing around with them.  
  
TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER...  
  
"OK, here we are in English and about to do a pop quiz!" The teacher pulled out 34 sheets of paper full of questions I possibly couldn't answer. "Ugh..do we have to do this? I don't feel good." I replied to her enthusiastic outburst.  
"Yes, Miss Possible. And if you don't feel good, then go to the restroom, like you have been for the past three weeks."  
"Good idea, good idea. Ugh.." I ran out of the classroom into the restroom and got sick AGAIN.  
  
The nurse felt my head when I woke up in her office. "You don't have a fever; you're not coughing, no runny nose. Miss Possible, I think you're just faking it."  
"No, really, I'm not faking it. I've been sick for the last three weeks and I don't know what's wrong. I throw up every morning; I eat Bavarian-cream-filled donuts even though I hate them, and ugh..please excuse me."  
The nurse waited patiently until I was done.  
"I'm nauseated half the time, and I can't sleep."  
The nurse was writing the symptoms I described down. "Hmm..Miss Possible, do you have a male friend?"  
"Of course. Ron's my best friend."  
"Ron Stoppable. Nice young man. I'm paging him to come here. You wait."  
The nurse went into the main office and turned on the intercom. "Will Ron Stoppable report to the nurse's office, please?"  
  
"So what's the reason why you paged me down here?" Ron had been at lunch and was still munching on a slice of pizza, giving the pepperoni to Rufus.  
"Mr. Stoppable, have you and Miss Possible ever had..relations?"  
"Well, this is kinda weird, but, yes."  
"Alright. Did you use some sort of protection?"  
"Of course. I'd never hurt Kim."  
"Well, obviously you didn't make sure, because I believe, Mr. Possible, that you're going to be a father."  
"WHAT?" Ron and I cried out at the same time.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no. It can't be true. I must have the flu or something!" I was searching for a good pregnancy test at the store, Ron right beside me.  
"Well, it's possible, KP. I mean, I should've made sure, but I'm sure it's all just a fluke." He didn't look so sure to me.  
I pulled out the new Clearblue box. "Here, it says your condition in words. Let's go to your house. Mom and Dad are working in their labs and they might be suspicious."  
"Good idea. My mom and dad are at work. No suspicion whatsoever."  
  
When we arrived at Ron's house, I was already feeling apprehensive.  
"Well, now. Let's see what we have to do with this thing." Ron opened the box and pulled out the instruction sheet. "Not so hard. It says blah- blah and blah-blah just be sure you do everything right or else the tester may be wrong."  
"OK. I'm ready." Truth is, I wasn't ready.  
"Alright. Let's test."  
  
One hour later, we were waiting in front of the coffee table, watching the tester, while sitting on the couch.  
I closed my eyes when the tester dinged. What was my fate to be?  
"Oh, no." Ron's voice sounded and I opened my eyes.  
The tester said in plain words: PREGNANT.  
I started to cry. Ron held me and his voice broke as he said two words, "I'm sorry." And he started to cry, too. 


	6. Six

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, though I wish I did. I'm just playing around with them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I said as Ron and I walked to my house. "And what will our parents say? And I doubt that Jim and Tim will know what we're talking about."  
"Kim, I got you into this mess, I'll get you out. Now, I called my parents and told them to have dinner at your house tonight. That way at dinner, both families will know."  
"But, I'm too young to be a mom!" Tears welled up in my eyes.  
"I know, I know. Parenthood, school, and life. I can deal, and so can you." Ron pulled me close and gave me a hug.  
"Listen," he said. "I love you, and you love me." He cupped my face in his hands. "And I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid that you'll take it bad."  
"What is it?"  
"Will you marry me? I mean, I know we're only sixteen, but trust me; it's the only way that my parents won't disown me. Or yours, either." He used his thumb to wipe a tear from my face.  
"Yes. Yes, I will!" I threw my arms around him. He smiled, tears in his eyes. "I love you." His lips touched mine and we kissed.  
  
The clock struck 6:30, and mine and Ron's parents, along with Jim and Tim, were looking expectantly at us.  
"Well, what do you have to tell us?" Tim broke the ice.  
"This is hard to say, but I'm going to say it anyway." I looked at Ron and he nodded.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"WHAT?!" Both Ron's parents and my parents shouted.  
"What's pregnant?" Jim and Tim asked at the same time.  
"Don't you know anything?" I replied. "I'm having a baby."  
"Oh. Ewww!"  
"Who's the father?" Mr. Stoppable demanded.  
"Me." Ron bowed his head.  
"YOU?! OF ALL THE LOUSY THINGS YOU COULD'VE DONE, YOU DID THIS?! NOW, MISTER, I MAY BE A GOOD MAN, BUT RIGHT NOW I COULD JUST HIT YOU!" Mr. Stoppable rose and Mrs. Stoppable had to hold him back. "I ORDER YOU TO GET AN ABORTION SOON!"  
"No." Ron replied strongly.  
"Dear, sit down!" Mrs. Stoppable jerked Mr. Stoppable down. "You're acting unbelievably!"  
"What did you say?" Mr. Stoppable was still looking at Ron.  
"I said no. It is wrong to kill an innocent life,"-"hear, hear" Mrs. Stoppable and my parents replied with their glasses in the air.-"and besides, I think it's too late for one anyway. If it isn't, then I'm sorry, Dad, but this time I'm going against your wishes." He was breathing heavily.  
"You have more to say, don't you?" Mom said.  
"Yes, Mrs. Possible, I do. Kim and I..well..we're going to get married."  
"Double ewww!" Jim and Tim cried out.  
"Don't make me hurt you.." I muttered dangerously to them.  
"ALRIGHT, THAT'S THE TOE THAT'S OUT OF LINE, I TELL YOU! NO CHILD OF MINE IS GETTING MARRIED AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE! NOPE, NO SIR!" Mr. Stoppable yelled.  
"Dad, I'm sixteen, not thirteen. And don't say that this is against Kim's will, because she said yes."  
"WE DID NOT RAISE YOU LIKE THIS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"  
"It was an accident." Ron muttered. I saw tears welling up in his eyes. Poor Ron. It's almost like he's me and I'm him. Well, in that situation anyway.  
"Dear! Look at what you're doing to our son! If you keep this up, they might elope, family or no family there!"  
Ron got up and went into the living room. "I'm sorry, OK? It's not like I committed homicide or anything like that. All I did, and accidentally too, was get Kim pregnant! What is this world COMING TO?" We heard his sobs and continued to eat our dinner.  
There was a long pause, until Jim asked me, "So are you gonna marry Ron and have the baby?"  
"Yes. Yes, I am. I love Ron and he loves me. And nothing, not even his dad, can take that away."  
  
NOTE: I'm sorry if this chapter was too intense, but this actually was a dream I had. The story, not the chapter. Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story! 


	7. Seven

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, though I wish I did. I'm just playing around with them. NOTE: And excuse me, Lackbackstackydacky, I thought I made it clear in the first chapter that there was to be NO PROFANITY at all in reviews! Now you better clean up your act, Mister/Miss, or else! And besides, Ron wouldn't do that EVER!  
  
When dinner was finished, we joined Ron in the living room. Everyone was silent for a while.  
Then Mom asked Ron and me, "How long have you known?"  
"This afternoon. Haven't you noticed Kim getting sick everyday? Kim finally went to the nurse today, and the nurse told us that we were going to be parents. So we went to the store, bought a test, and the result is us telling you our scenario." Ron seemed to have gotten himself together.  
"Well, we've got a lot to plan." Mrs. Stoppable said. "There's the baby shower, the wedding shower, the wedding!"  
"Chill, Mom. Kim and I don't want a big wedding. Just us, some relatives, and a couple of friends. No long, flowing veil, or white dress. Just rings, vows, and there you go, we're married."  
"Um, alright, then. But we need to ask you some questions. Like, at Monique's party. What really happened there that you didn't want to come home?" Dad said.  
"Three-fourths of all the students were there, even though half of the students were invited, the punch was spiked, and......" I began.  
"I told Kim that I loved her, and she felt the same way. Then we did it. I had a condom with me, but obviously it slipped off." Ron finished.  
"YOU HAD SEX OUTSIDE OF MARRIAGE! THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW!" Mr. Stoppable was angry again.  
"Dad, not against the country's law."  
"IT'S AGAINST OUR LAW! THE JEWISH LAW!" Mr. Stoppable rose again. "By the way, what religion are you?" He asked my parents.  
"Pretty much no religion. But we still believe in God." Dad replied.  
"Fine. Then we'll have a Jewish wedding." Mrs. Stoppable was jotting things down on a notepad.  
"But how are you going to afford rings?" Mom asked Ron.  
"I've a bank account that my grandfather opened up for me when I was born. I reckon it adds up to about a couple thousand dollars now." He replied.  
"Go to Krueger's. They have marvelous rings." Mrs. Stoppable said.  
"But until the wedding, Kim will wear this aquamarine ring I bought for her a few months ago, waiting for the right time." Ron pulled out a little blue box, took out the ring, and put it on my finger.  
"Thank you, Ron." I couldn't believe it. Now we'll really show Bonnie up, I thought.  
"But where are you going to live? Because you sure aren't living with us." Mr. Stoppable said.  
"Kim and I saw some apartments on our way over here and it only charges $200 a month. I could get a job at Bueno Nacho, they're hiring." Ron was pulling his fingers.  
"What will the principal say when you tell him?" Dad asked.  
"Nothing. He's cool with conditions like mine. I mean, there's this girl Luann who's pregnant and she's still in school." I replied.  
"Well, Kimmie-cub, if this is your decision, we're with you all the way!"  
"Thanks, Dad." I went over to him and hugged him.  
"But on one condition," Mom said. "We have to be with you in the delivery room."  
"That's alright with me."  
  
NOTE: I know this chapter is short, but I can't really think right now. Oh, and anybody who's Jewish, can you email me on Jewish weddings? Please and thank you. 


	8. Eight

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, though I wish I did. I'm just playing around with them. NOTE: Never mind about the Jewish wedding thing, I researched it.  
  
ONE MONTH LATER..  
  
"Mrs. Stoppable, do I look like a schmegegee?" I twirled around in my white dress suit.  
"Of course not, dear!" Mrs. Stoppable replied. "You look beautiful! And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Helen?"  
"Well, Helen, I just want to look my best during the ceremony. I mean, Ron and I haven't seen each other in a week."  
"You're fine! Appearances don't matter when it comes to weddings."  
"Well, OK."  
  
When I received the wine cup, I only took a sip. Must stay away from any sort of alcohol (drugs, too) while I'm pregnant. The rabbi said a few prayers, then Ron pulled out a simple gold ring, no jewels, no decorations, nothing on it.  
With Monique and her cousin Pam as witnesses, Ron took a deep breath and recited, "Behold, you are betrothed unto me with this ring according to the laws of Moses and Israel." He slid the ring on my finger, and we were fully married.  
The rabbi pulled out the marriage contract, the Ketubah, and he recited it. Monique and Pam signed it, as they were the two required witnesses.  
There was a second cup of wine, and the rabbi said the Seven Blessings. I took another sip of the wine.  
A glass was placed on the floor next to Ron's foot. He smashed it with his foot, a flicker of pain running across his face for a second.  
"You are now husband and wife. Mazel Tov." The rabbi said.  
"MAZEL TOV!" the small crowd, which included our families, shouted out.  
We were escorted to a private room. There was a table full of food. Ron and I were fasting since we woke up, and so we rushed to the food. Hey, who can blame us?  
  
After we ate, someone knocked on the door. As we answered it, we were both lifted up. "Whoa! HEY! Easy on me!" I shouted.  
"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable!" someone called out. We were put down ("I have a condition, you know." I told the people who lifted me and Ron up).  
There was happiness and dancing, even some jugglers! As everybody was having a good time, Ron and I sat at the table, discussing the future, with lemonade in our hands.  
"So how have things been going at Bueno Nacho?" I asked.  
"Fine. I get paid this week. And the apartment people said there's now a vacancy. And they gave me a discount, too, due to your condition." He replied with a sip of lemonade.  
"I know it's only been three months, but have you been thinking of names?"  
"For what?"  
"The baby, Ron!"  
"Oh, yeah. I was thinking Janet or Dana for a girl, Justin or Billy for a boy."  
"Janet's nice, so is Justin. But I was thinking more along the lines of Jolene or Robert."  
"Jolene..the name rings a bell.."  
"It's a Dolly Parton song."  
"OK, then. Justin for a boy, Jolene for a girl."  
"Ron, how much do we have in the savings?"  
"About a thousand. Why?"  
  
"In the next couple of months, we need to get stuff."  
"Chill, Kim, the stuff we need is on the way."  
"What?"  
"EBay has good selections of stuff. And it only cost me $400 for everything."  
"You got all the baby stuff on EBay?!"  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"No, no. I'm just surprised, is all. I'm usually the organized one."  
"Well, since we found out that you're pregnant, I've kinda changed a bit. You've noticed, haven't you?"  
"Well, yeah, I mean, the way you told off your dad that night and everything."  
"The stuff should be coming to 1398 Resolana Drive, Apartment 211, in a few days."  
"Ron, how are we going to handle our condition at school?"  
"You mean when you start to show?"  
"Yes, that. I mean, we could say that I'm gaining weight, or it was something I ate."  
"Kim, we have to hide it when you start to show, otherwise, people will talk, 'specially Bonnie."  
"Yes, especially Bonnie. She'll strut around the school, shouting off the condition. I agree with you, Ron. We must be discreet."  
"You know I'll get you through everything if something goes wrong," he took my hand and squeezed it. "I'll be there to protect you, to be with you, to help you, to love you."  
I nodded, speechless at his little speech.  
"Now, let's go join in the fun." He took my hand and led me to the center of the room.  
We started dancing, singing as we went. The old ladies in my old neighborhood weren't lying when they said that your wedding was the happiest day of our lives.  
  
NOTE: If you don't know what a schmegegee is, it's an idiot, or so I transcribed from watching The Nanny on Lifetime. Anyway, I know this is the first chapter in a little while that's longer than normal. Oh, yeah, and I won't be able to work on this for a few days. Writing Assessment going on at my school. 


	9. Nine

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, though I wish I did. I'm just playing around with them.  
  
Two days later (we got married on Saturday); we were sitting inside the counselor's office at school.  
"So, Mr. Stoppable and Miss Possible---"  
"Actually, it's Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Ms. Zbornak." Ron interrupted.  
"Ah. Really? You're too young to have that title." Ms. Zbornak said.  
"Maybe, but we do have that title, ma'am." I replied.  
"Show me proof."  
"I knew she'd be skeptical," Ron muttered to me as he pulled out the Ketubah from his backpack. "See? Legit proof, Ms. Zbornak."  
"I see. Now what can I do for you?" Ms. Zbornak skimmed the text with her reading glasses.  
"I need to be switched into all of Kim's classes." Ron said.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I'm pregnant." I answered.  
"Ahem. I do not do such deeds for people like you."  
"I need to be switched into her classes because one, I'm her husband, and two, in the 3rd trimester it'll be hard for her to get up out of her seats in class, so I need to help her then." Ron said.  
"Well, ahem. I'll see what I can do, Mr. Stoppable."  
"Thank you, Ms. Zbornak. When will we be hearing from you?"  
"You will get a letter of some sort in one week or earlier. You're excused."  
"Oh, yeah, here's my new address." Ron dropped a piece of paper onto Ms. Zbornak's desk.  
  
"You need to help me up out my seats in the 3rd trimester? What kind of excuse is that?" I asked Ron as we went to our lockers.  
"Kim, did you ever watch The Cosby Show around the second season on Nick at Nite?" Ron opened his pants pocket and Rufus jumped out.  
"What?"  
"That show has some stuff on gynecology and blah like that. You know why?"  
"Wait a sec. Oh, yeah! I remember now! Thanks for reminding." I pulled my Algebra book out of the locker. All of a sudden, the computer beeped.  
"Hey, Kim. So how was the party back in July?" Wade appeared on the screen.  
"Wade, where have you been? We've been trying to contact you for weeks!"  
"Same-old, same-old. I just got back from a business trip in Manila. Terrorism reports, you know."  
"Terrorism reports can wait. Kim and I have something to tell you." Ron told Wade.  
"Alright. What is it?"  
"I have to whisper this, but," I dropped my voice to a lower but audible voice. "I'm pregnant."  
"And married." Ron whispered, as if I'd forgotten.  
"Who's the father, and who's your husband?" Wade asked.  
"Me and me." Ron replied.  
"Oh, Ron." Wade shook his head and tsk-tsk-tsked.  
"Seriously, I got Kim pregnant and married her, got us an apartment and the assistant manager job at Bueno Nacho."  
"Did you get her pregnant on purpose?"  
"'Course not! I had one with me, but it slipped off." He said the last three words in a bitter tone.  
"When are you due?"  
"Let's see, I'm in the beginning of the fourth month, beginning of the 2nd trimester, so.." I started to calculate.  
"Last week of March and beginning of April." Ron finished.  
"How did you know that?" I asked him.  
"Simple math. We did it on July 29th, this is October 30th, so I estimated with 9 months, give or take a week or two."  
"OK, guys. I'm sending in a Life Alert wristband for Kim that's programmed to me. Should be there in a couple of days."  
"Thanks, Wade. Take care."  
"See you." The computer BEEEEEOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPed off.  
  
Five days later, we got Ms. Zbornak's letter. We were in the little kitchen; I was cooking a healthy dinner.  
"Alright! She went through with switching me!" Ron whooped.  
"Hope you like burnt mushrooms in the stir-fry, Ron." I said.  
"Why? Did you burn them?"  
"I left them in the other frying pan for too long!" Tears started running down my cheeks.  
"Hey, hey. It's okay. No stir-fry's perfect." He took me in his arms and stroked my hair.  
I just cried while he held me.  
"I love you, Kim, not the food. And besides, I live for these moments in life."  
"You've been listening to Brad Paisley again, haven't you?"  
"Yes, yes I have. But it's still true."  
  
And so we ate vegetable stir-fry with burnt mushrooms, laughing over it.  
  
NOTE: Okay, okay. So this chapter came earlier than expected. So what? At least you still enjoy it, right? See ya! 


	10. Ten

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, though I wish I did. I'm just playing around with them.  
  
I started wearing Ron's jerseys a few days later. I was starting to show. Who cared that I was wearing them? Bonnie Rockwaller, of course. She strolled up to me three days after the mushroom incident.  
"So, Kim, what's with the jersey statement? Thinking of joining a team?" She laughed, thinking she was funny.  
"It's nacho." I replied.  
"What?" She looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Nacho business." I turned around and caught up with Ron on the way to Political Science.  
"I heard you use the line I gave you." He said, greeting me with a kiss. "Now let's get to first period before Miss Ungermeyer has our necks."  
  
Political Science was double boring. About half the class, including me and Ron, was overcome with lesson fatigue. Miss Ungermeyer was going on about next year and how George W. Bush would be competing with Democrats. WHO CARED ABOUT THE STUPID 2004 ELECTION?! Politic freaks, of course.  
The bell rang for second period. Ron and I practically flew out of our seats, glad to escape the boredom of Political Science. We went to our lockers to get our English textbooks, and then ran to the English classroom.  
Well, English wasn't half bad. We were reading The Color Purple and let me tell you, it was not bad. We got into a discussion of race, love, and other stuff involved with the book. Mr. Dougherty said that he would see if he could bring the film in for comparison.  
Ron and I didn't join the discussion. We had our own little discussion about our future. Again.  
"What quality is the stuff you got off EBay?" I started the discussion.  
"What? Oh, very good quality." Ron was doodling on his notebook.  
"You should've shopped at smartymart.com! You've would've gotten a discount for being a frequent shopper there!"  
"But neither Smarty Mart nor smartymart.com has the things we need for the baby."  
"Speaking of the baby, how are we going to raise it? I mean, we're still in school and have another year to go before we can get out of it. We can't just leave the baby at an expensive five-star daycare center everyday!"  
"I asked my mom about this dilemma last night when you were asleep. She said there's this program online where you could graduate at age 16 and still get your diploma."  
"Well."  
"We don't want to drop out just for the baby, right?"  
"No, I don't want to drop out, but---"  
"And don't we want what's best for it? High-school graduate parents are good enough."  
"Alright, I'll do that online program."  
"Good girl. Now let's get back into the group before they notice we're missing."  
Truth is, they did notice we were missing, but they just pretended that they didn't.  
  
NOTE: I know this chapter's short, but I got other things on my mind. C u l8r! 


	11. Eleven

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, though I wish I did. I'm just playing around with them. All I own are the teachers, the nurse and the unborn baby (so far).  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER...  
  
"Well, I think we're doing good on that online program." I said that morning as Ron and I were "waddling" to third period. "I mean, I'm still getting my 90-average, you're still getting your non-A-list-average."  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bonnie loitering around the corner with her friends. I didn't tell her why I quit the cheerleading squad. Now she's trying to find out why, I thought.  
Ron was telling me about this History test he had to take, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking of a good comeback, when all of a sudden---  
  
"Oh!" I put a hand to my middle.  
"You OK, Kim?" Ron turned around to look at me.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just felt it kick."  
I saw Ron's face perk up at what I said. "Let me feel the kid."  
I took his hand and put it where my right hand was.  
I saw a big smile creep up on his face, and a chuckle escaped from his throat.  
We hugged each other, and just kept on walking.  
That's when I saw Bonnie following us with her eyes, a mischievous I- know-something-about-you expression on her face.  
  
I felt uneasy throughout third period. I couldn't wait for lunch. I kept worrying that Bonnie knew our secret. Even though it was Computers, one of my favorite subjects, I didn't feel like learning today. So I whispered to Ron to open up the Instant Messenger on his computer so we could talk. I checked the TV screen at the corner of the room to see if we were being spied on. We weren't. So I opened the Instant Messenger on my computer and started the conversation.  
  
ME: Ron, we need to talk.  
RON: Well, duh, Kim. Otherwise you wouldn't have told me to open up this thing.  
ME: You know a few minutes ago by the lockers when I felt the baby kick?  
RON: Yeah.  
ME: I think Bonnie was eavesdropping.  
RON: =0! No way!  
ME: Yes, way. I quit the squad yesterday after school, and I think she's trying to find out why.  
RON: Do you want to report this to Barkin so he can charge Bonnie with stalking?  
ME: No way, Ron!  
RON: Good point, good point.  
ME: Uh-oh. Miss Grisham is coming this way! TTYL!  
RON: Ditto.  
We got off the Instant Messenger and acted casual. Miss Grisham raised one eyebrow at us and continued on.  
Phew! That was close, I thought, oh, man, I can't wait for lunch.  
  
As usual, I took the Health Food part of the line. Ron always came with me on this line because once he got a chicken nugget combo and he felt extremely guilty about it because I couldn't eat it.  
I got the grilled shrimp salad and he got the veggie burger. He got a tostada from the Ethnic Food line for Rufus (Rufus hates health food). We found a table in the farthest corner and sat there.  
We were both all-a-smiles because of the baby kicking by the lockers awhile earlier.  
"That was so nice and neat, and I don't know, it just made my whole day." Ron said.  
We were jabbering on and on in a happy tone that we didn't notice Bonnie walking up to the table, a mischievous grin on her face.  
"Yes, Bonnie, you want something?" I greeted her.  
"I know," was all she said.  
"Know what?"  
"That you're pregnant."  
Ron choked on his veggie burger for a second. "Wha—how d'you know? Nobody knows!"  
"I heard you and Kim by the lockers. I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, POSSIBLE! Yesterday we lost the Regionals and it's all because of you!" Bonnie lunged for me.  
"Hey, that's it!" Ron stood up so suddenly that the chair fell down. He went over to Bonnie, grabbed the cuff of her collar, and threw her against the vending machine next to the table.  
"What? You afraid of losing your best friend?" Bonnie jeered.  
"You stay away from my wife, and my kid. Or else I'll report you to Barkin. Got that?" Ron told her in a low dangerous voice. He threw her aside, picked up his chair, and sat back down.  
"Fine." Bonnie said and walked back to her table of friends.  
"Whoa, Ron. You really have changed a lot." I said as he took another bite of the veggie burger.  
"No big, Kim. Just doing my duty as husband and father."  
"Uh-huh, yeah." Rufus piped up.  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." I smiled.  
  
NOTE: I know, another long chapter. If you want, you can check out my KP fansite! Check my fanfiction.net page for the link. It's kinda fun, it has links to other KP fanfics, link to this fanfic, link to disneychannel.com, pictures, photos of the celebs who play them, and a guestbook. Have fun, y'all! 


	12. Twelve

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, but I wish I did, Kim Possible. I own the nurse, the teachers, and the baby (so far). And, Yamal and a couple of other devoted readers, I noticed that I'm not (or this story) on your FAVORITES list. Oh and I made an error last chapter. It wasn't 2 months; it was 1 and a half. Sorry!  
  
"We shouldn't have been so audible," Ron and I sat down in History. "I mean, anyone else could've heard us, but just how many people know besides you and me and Bonnie?"  
"Look, I don't care about who knows now. All I care about is you and the baby." Ron was fiddling with one of his cargo pockets.  
"Alright, class, let's review the 1500's in England. Who was ruler for a long time longing for a male heir, marrying many girls, but only got one son out of the many marriages?" Mrs. Garcia clapped her hands as if we were small children, and everyone stopped talking.  
Ron raised his hand. What? I thought. He never raises his hand in classes. Oh yeah, he's changed.  
"Yes, Stoppable?"  
"That was Henry the VIII, first married to Catherine of Aragon."  
"That's correct, Stoppable."  
I gaped at him, opening my mouth and closing it repeatedly. He actually got it correct!  
He just shrugged and continued fiddling with his pocket. And the class went on.  
  
As we were "waddling" home, I still couldn't believe what happened in History. "Ron?" I said. "How did you get that answer right?"  
"It was one of the History lessons on the online program."  
"Ah. But there's something I want to say, and I don't how to say it."  
"What is it?"  
"I think I'm ready to come out."  
"You mean, reveal our secret?"  
"Bonnie already knows, and she's bound to tell the whole school anyway. Either that or you intimidated her into silence."  
  
"Well, let's just give this a little more time. And if you're sure by the end of the week, then I'm with you."  
"OK."  
"Now let's go home. It's freezing out here. I should've brought a jacket."  
  
A couple of days later, I was awakened by Ron stroking my hair. "Ron, what are you doing?" I asked him.  
"You forgot what today is! I can't believe it!"  
"Why, what's today?"  
"Christmas Eve!"  
"But you don't celebrate Christmas."  
"Not the religious part, no. But the family, the gifts, and the dinner part I celebrate."  
"We don't have school, do we?"  
"The administration would be barking mad if they said that we had school on Christmas. Get up. I have something to give you."  
"Can it wait till tomorrow? Tomorrow's Christmas Day."  
"No, it's not exactly a Christmas present. Actually, it is, but I think it too nice to wait till tomorrow."  
"Well, OK. Help me up."  
Ron grabbed my hand and gently lifted me.  
We went into the living room, where I saw a tiny fake tree on the coffee table decorated with fake cherries. There was a wrapped-up item on the table, too.  
I sat down on the couch while Ron grabbed the present and sat down also.  
"Merry Christmas, Kim. And you, too, kiddo." He put his hand on my middle and gave it a little pat. I smiled and I opened the present. I gasped.  
It was two framed papers, one pink and one blue. The blue on had the name Matthew in big bold comic-strip lettering, with the meaning of the name under it. The pink one was the same, except it was Jolene.  
"I went to some certificate shop and asked them to do this. They looked at me kind of funny, but they did it anyway."  
"Ron, it-it's......the best gift I've ever received from anybody."  
"If it's a girl, we hang the pink one up in the baby room, if it's a boy, then the blue one. We'd just save the other one for the next one, if there ever is a next one."  
"I didn't really get you anything nice."  
"It's alright. I've got everything I need. I've got a family, and that means everything to me."  
He took my hand; our fingers interlaced, and put it on my middle. He scooted closer to me and I leaned against him.  
To me, that was the best Christmas Eve ever in my whole life.  
  
NOTE: That was a nice moment, huh? Keep it going with the reviews! You're a beautiful audience! I'll update soon, but you already know that. ;) Ta-ta...... 


	13. Thirteen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, but I wish I did, Kim Possible. I own the nurse, the teachers, the baby, and the song that is included in this chapter (so far). Oh, and to answer your question, Widow Shark, I kinda decided not to use Justin as a name because I decided it sounded to pop-culture-y. Matt was my second choice, and so there you go.  
  
On the 26th, we had to go back to school, which was a bummer for both Ron and I. It was now January 15th, and Ron had been a little secretive for the past couple of weeks. Was he cheating on me? Nah...Ron would never do that.  
After a bunch of on-and-off nap attacks that day, I finally went home. Alone. Ron said he was already there, and that he had a surprise for me. I "waddled" as fast as I could to the apartment, wondering what Ron had in store for me.  
When I opened the door, I saw Ron on the couch. He looked casual, yet guilty. "C'mon and sit down, Kim, unless you don't want to see the surprise."  
I sat down, anticipating apprehensively. What was the surprise? Will Ron hurt me? Would he sweep me off my feet?  
I just had a lot of thoughts when Ron pulled out a guitar from under the couch.  
"Is that my--?" I started to ask, but Ron shushed me.  
"No, I didn't get you a guitar. It's my guitar, and I learned it just for you. I even wrote a song just for you."  
"You did?"  
"Yes, that's the surprise, Kim. You'll have to hear the song to get the full picture on me."  
  
I just nodded, and he took the guitar in his arms, put his fingers on the correct frets, and started playing.  
  
"You are my best friend/I hope our love never ends/I wouldn't have wrote this song for you/if our love wasn't so true/I will never give you up/I love you very much/I love you when you don't look your best/I love you when you're having a crying fest/honey you know I love you forever and always/and I love you more each day/I wouldn't have asked you to be with me forever/if we weren't always together/I love you, you're my best friend/you know and I know/that our love will never end/you know I love you forever and always/and I love you more each day/you are the love of my life/you make me feel so right/I love things the way they are/I know you'll never break my heart/I know we'll never ever break apart/you know I love you forever and always/and I love you more each day."  
  
"Oh, Ron," I leaned over to hug him, but with difficulty. He scooted over to me and I put my arms around him. "That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard."  
"I don't know which is better, the fact that we'll be parents soon, or the fact that I got promoted to manager of Bueno Nacho today."  
"YOU DID?! Ron, that's great!"  
"Yeah, the previous manager said he had had enough of me spacing out sometimes during work, so he said he was moving to Boca and I was the only volunteer for the job. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, 'specially when it involves his wife and baby."  
"Ron, is there something else you have to say?"  
"No, no. It's just that I'm wondering if you're sure about coming out."  
"I decided not to. I've seen what the teachers do to Luann, and I don't want that to happen to me."  
"But, Kim, it's gonna come out sooner or later."  
"I'd rather everybody finding out on their own than us telling everybody."  
"Alright, Kim, you know I'm with you all the way." He kissed me on the cheek and gave my middle a rub. "I just wish you'd come sooner, kiddo!" He told the bulge.  
I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Well, Ron, you're just going to have to wait another couple months."  
"I know, I know. I'm just so excited!"  
"Just know that parenting isn't a piece of cake."  
"Well, I'm ready for whatever it takes to be the best dad this kid can have."  
"Since when did you get so sentimental, Ron?" I ruffled his hair again.  
"Cut the hair ruffling, or else it'll take away some of the Ron- ness."  
"You know I love you, Ron-ness or not, Ron."  
"Uh-huh, me too." Rufus piped up from the cargo pocket he lived in.  
"Oh, and we love you, too, little buddy!" Ron and I said together.  
One happy family, and that's how it will stay.  
  
NOTE: Sorry for the delay. 3-day weekend, you know, and I can only access this site and work on my story at school. Anyways, still a beautiful audience. And thanx, hockeylover, for taking the time to R&R my fanfic. I hope to hear from you soon, reviews and 'Never A Boring Moment'! See ya! 


	14. Fourteen

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible. *sob*  
  
28 DAYS LATER... (NOT from the movie of the same title)  
  
"Announcement..." the intercom blared the principal's voice on the morning of Friday, February 13th. But nobody was listening. They were too busy talking. "Announcement..." Still no attention was paid. "I SAID ANNOUNCEMENT, YOU FUTURE HAMBURGER FLIPPERS!" The principal yelled into the intercom. Everybody shut up.  
"Now, as we all know, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. So I suggest by the end of today all you couples, married, engaged, or just together, crushes, and friends give each other valentines. And it has to be something old, new, borrowed, or blue. This is a time-honored tradition here at Middleton High. So by 2:49 today, I hope to see a lot of happy faces. That is all."  
The whole class laughed at the principal's cracked mind.  
"Well, I already gave you that something new." Ron looked around, saw nobody was watching, and patted the 7-month bulge.  
"Yep. Sure did." Rufus piped up from inside his pocket home.  
"And I got you something, too." I rummaged in my backpack and found the book of Red Veppilin guitar tablatures I bought online a couple of weeks ago. "Here y'are."  
"Red Veppilin?! These are hard-to-find tabs, Kim! How'd you get this book?" Ron grabbed the book and started flipping through it.  
"Oh, off of EBay's rare/hard-to-find items."  
"Man, this is a bon-diggity book! Hey, I haven't said that word for 7 months. Feels kinda nice to say it again."  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP, the Kimmunicator beeped.  
"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" I pulled it out of the front of my backpack.  
"Getting big there, Kim." Wade grinned.  
"Don't push it. So you finally got a villain update."  
"Well, Drakken and Shego are at it again. They sent a letter to O- Dangity Records to say that they were going to steal all the rare Red Veppilin records and auction them off."  
"No, not Red Veppilin!" Ron cried out. I held up a hand to signal Ron to keep quiet.  
"Well, this is a fine time for Team Possible to save the world. I mean---"  
"And they were going to use the money to buy Dementor's Transportulator and use it to try to conquer Area 51 again."  
"Grrr. Not that place! All the agents are cracked NOT to reveal the secrets of Area 51 when everybody knows already!" Ron couldn't resist that outburst.  
"Down, boy, down." I said to him.  
"So, can Team Possible do this, or does somebody else need to?" Wade looked at us expectantly.  
I sighed. "Oh, alright. But I tell you, it's not going to be easy, me being in this condition and all."  
"I can help you. I don't ALWAYS have to be the distraction, do I?" Ron piped up.  
"Ron, you're my best friend and husband and I love you, but yes, you have to be the distraction." I couldn't help smiling.  
"Aw, nuts." Ron's face fell.  
"But, as I am in this condition, you can do what you can."  
"BOO-YAH!" Ron jumped up, a fist in the air. "Hey, that also sounds kinda nice to say that word again."  
  
As soon as we told the principal and Barkin our situation, Ron and I boarded Brittina's private plane to the O-Dangity Records location.  
"Thanks for giving us a lift, Brittina." I said as I reached for the Bavarian-cream-filled donuts that were on the table, but Ron grabbed my arm in midair.  
"Uh-uh. Remember what your mom said."  
"Thanks, Ron." I sat on my hands to resist grabbing a donut.  
"You've changed, Kim Possible, but I can't put my finger on it. Have you gained weight there?" Brittina was walking around me.  
"No, I haven't gained weight. I'm just carrying Ron's baby."  
"Oh. No wonder. So, when's it due?"  
"'bout mid-April, I think."  
"We're here in L.A., Team Possible." The pilot interrupted.  
  
The record company didn't look much. Ron mentioned to me under his breath that record companies that promote big artists and bands like Red Veppilin aren't that large like Jive, Columbia, RCA, and all those others are. "Uh- huh." I nodded, not really paying attention.  
We found Drakken and Shego in Studio C, ransacking the place.  
"Curses! Where are those blasted records?" Drakken muttered. "We need those to buy the teleportation device from Dementor! And where to go, I can travel the whole world without paying a load of money!" He cackled.  
"Yeah...how about just staying in the express ten-items-or-less checkout lane, with eleven items?" Shego said sarcastically.  
"You're mocking me again, aren't you?"  
"Uh, yeah, yet again I am."  
It was hard to stifle our laughter, but Ron and I managed.  
"Stop right there, Drakken. You aren't going anywhere with those records." I said boldly. "OK, Ron, I've said my piece, now it's your shot. I'm going to go find a chair."  
"But, wait, Kim—ah, well. Anything to keep the kid from being a preemie."  
"So, erm, what's your name again?" Drakken started to address Ron.  
"It's Ron! Ron Stoppable!"  
"So, the sidekick has to take over. And why?"  
"Because the regular teen hero's knocked up. Didn't you notice the hint when the sidekick started to protest?" Shego leaned against the wall, filing her nails.  
"Wait a minute; I'm not in with the teenager's lingo. What's that mean?" Drakken turned to Shego.  
"You should get out more, Drakken," Ron said. "Knocked up means having a baby! And, in Kim's case, mine!"  
"Oh. Well, in that case, it should be easy to annihilate Team Possible this time."  
"And why is that?" I asked as I dragged a fold-up chair beside me.  
"Because, without your power, Kim Possible—"  
"Actually, it's Kim Stoppable now, but go ahead." I interrupted.  
"You teenagers and your sass! Anyway, without your power, and with your sidekick taking over, it should be easy as the boy's clumsy."  
"Well, I'm more than clumsy, Drakken. In case you're not in on the villain's circle, I was exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power the same time Monkey Fist was."  
"Oh, you think you're going to beat us with a little bit of stupid yells and wannabe kicks?" Shego said.  
"Believe me, Shego, it's more than that."  
"Well, BRING IT ON!" Shego's hands flared and stood in a stance.  
  
NOTE: So sorry that this chappie was so long. But I'll continue this next chapter. You're just going to have to wait three days for it, because I have to go to Roswell on Friday for my brother's allergy elimination therapy appointment, so you're going to have to endure the torture. Keep it up with the reviews! ( 


	15. Fifteen

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible. And I don't own the lyrics in this chapter. No Doubt owns them. NOTE: Oh, and I forgot to mention last chapter that Red Veppilin is just a mock version of Led Zeppelin, just like Brittina is a mock version of Britney.  
  
"Be careful, Ron." I called out as Ron stood in a Monkey Kung Fu stance, Rufus in the same position on his shoulder.  
I just sat on the chair and watched what seemed to me a live live- action version of some manga show. A lot of shouting, punching, hitting, and kicking went on, and I was still wondering why the heck Drakken wanted the Transportulator again when he knew that he was going to get defeated by Team Possible again. I didn't like sitting out on the job, but I wanted a normal-born-at-9-months baby and not a premature one. Oh well, I thought. Better than being in the emergency room with a bunch of doctors all around me.  
Ron wasn't quite what I expected. He avoided most of Shego's blows, and his confidence seemed be rewarding him a lot more than stupid yells and wannabe kicks. Could something have gone on while he was on that student exchange trip to Japan and he didn't want to tell me? Marriage is about honesty, and I wanted to know what happened.  
"Hey, Ron!" I yelled over the yells.  
"Yeah, Kim?" he yelled back after hitting Shego in the chest. ("That's a sensitive area there, Stoppable!")  
"What really happened in Japan?"  
"Sorry, K, can't tell you!"  
"And why not?"  
"I was sworn to secrecy by the sensei of the Yamanuchi Martial Arts school!"  
"RON! Marriage is about honesty, and right now you're not being honest!"  
"OK, OK, OK, I'll tell you when we get home!" He kicked Shego hard in the face, making her yell in anger and in pain.  
That was good enough for me. He hinted there was something other than "same old, same old" when he said something about a sensei of a martial arts school.  
Meanwhile Drakken was in the same position as I was. He just sat there looking bored. For once, I didn't blame him. But sooner or later he was going to crack from all the boredom.  
"So, Kim Possible," he said. "How did you end up in a position like this?"  
"What do you care? All you care about is taking over the world." I replied.  
"Yes, true that, true that. But I'm just getting bored watching the sidekicks fight each other."  
"Well, who do you think is winning?"  
"What? Oh, I don't know. Your buffoon there isn't really what he seems, eh?"  
"No, but he's still same old Ron, with a few changes. For one, he's going to be a dad."  
"Oh? To whom, may I ask?"  
I indicated the 7-month bulge.  
"Ah...that's why you aren't up there fighting Shego instead of...erm..."  
"Ron, Drakken. Why do you always forget?"  
"Because he's really not showcased whenever you defeat us villains, so naturally I keep forgetting the name."  
We just sat there for awhile, saying nothing. Finally, he let out a yell and started to search for the rare records himself.  
"GAH! IF SHEGO WON'T HELP ME FIND THEM, THEN I WILL MYSELF!"  
"Not so fast, Drakken..." Ron's voice sounded out. Drakken turned around and saw Shego out cold.  
"How did you—? What about—?" Drakken couldn't think of anything to say. Needless to say, neither could I.  
"Well, that Japan exchange trip really paid off." Ron muttered, obviously amazed himself. He caught my eye and nodded towards the desk behind me. I turned around and saw the box labeled RARE RECORDS under the desk. I looked at Ron and he winked. I let out a laugh and gave him the thumbs-up.  
"What? What's so winky-winky-laugh-thumbs-up?" Drakken looked at the two of us, not in on the joke, which was intentional.  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP, the Kimmunicator rang.  
"Hey, Wade." I pulled it out of the side pocket.  
"I've been watching on the security cameras I tapped into. The authorities are on their way."  
"Thanks a bunch."  
The authorities appeared three minutes later, the out-cold Shego and the protesting, angry (what's new?) Drakken tied together.  
"We shall meet again, Team Possible!" he yelled as he was dragged out the door.  
"BOO-YAH! Team Possible does it again!" Ron and I slapped a high-five and walked, arm-in-arm, to the private plane that was waiting for us.  
  
"...and now I'm caught in the web you're spinning/you got me for your prey..."  
I was waiting the next afternoon for Ron to come home (like a good little woman) from work, doing inventory work (for no reason at all), and listening to About Face.  
I heard the door open and close, heard some plastic rustling, and Ron's footsteps. "Kim?" he called out.  
"In the living room," I replied. ("...communication, telephonic invasion/I'm planning my escape...")  
"Ugh," he flopped onto the couch next to me. He massaged his temples.  
"Bad day?" I put my arm around him.  
"Ugh. You can't even imagine." He replied. ("...and it's all your fault/I screen my phone calls...")  
"Ron..."  
"What?"  
"You still need to tell me what really happened in Japan."  
He sighed. "OK, but I don't know what good it'll do." He took off his jacket and Bueno Nacho tag.  
"I arrive at the airport, and this girl from the school escorts me to the peak of a mountain, and it turns out the school is a martial arts one..."  
And he told me how he was flunking all the classes there, how one night the alarm sounded and this legendary sword was stolen by Monkey Fist, how he and the Lotus Blade were connected by destiny, he and Rufus fight Monkey Fist, and save the world, then sworn to secrecy by the sensei and the girl.  
"You saved the world...on your own...without me by your side?"  
"Uh-huh. Ron honor much there." Rufus piped up from inside his pocket home.  
All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator rang.  
"What's the sitch, Wade?" I grabbed it from the coffee table.  
"This is really a Ron thing, sorry." Wade replied.  
I lightly tossed the Kimmunicator to Ron, worry written all over his face.  
"Yeah, Wade?"  
"I got a satellite video e-mail from Yamanuchi."  
"OK, p-play it." Ron gulped.  
"Stoppable-san," a Japanese girl's voice was heard. "You broke your word of honor that you wouldn't tell anyone about what happened here at Yamanuchi. You have disappointed the sensei and the student body, including me. It would be an honor for you to reply and explain why you told someone. Goodbye."  
"Well, that wasn't that bad." I broke the 30-second silence.  
"Guess I'll have to reply, won't I?"  
"But of course," I said simply.  
"Hey, Wade, set the video e-mail thing up."  
"No prob, Ron." The supergenius replied.  
"Hey Yori," Ron talked to the Kimmunicator. "I'm sorry I broke my word of honor, but I had to. Y'see, I got married, and marriage is about honesty, and well, I didn't want to be dishonest..." his voice faltered. "Well, um, bye." ("...when all I ever wanted was the simple things/a simple kind of life...")  
  
NOTE: Sorry this chap so long, but some of you wanted more. And About Face is just No Doubt with a different name. C u l8r! 


	16. Sixteen

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible. Or the verse from Britney Spear's "Everytime." Britney and Zomba Corporation own it. NOTE: And Kendell (LittleAngelPrincess) thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouabillion for finally reviewing!!! Glad to see Yamal and hockeylover are still oh-so-devoted to me. You guys still a beautiful audience.  
  
3 WEEKS LATER...  
  
The eighth month was starting to kick in and needless to say, people were starting to notice Ron helping me out of my seat at the end of every class period. The jerseys were helping a lot, but only covered about 80% of the evidence. People were also starting to notice Ron and me holding hands when we walked. ("Wait a minute, the loser and the heroine? How can that be?") I didn't really care. Ron wasn't a loser to me. He was the best husband and dad-to-be that any wife (teenage or not) could ever have.  
Then, on the first Monday of March, the intercom blared, signaling the morning announcements. It wasn't the cracked principal this time (he had gone to a mental health hospital), it was Barkin.  
"Good morning, students," Barkin addressed us as if we were in boot camp. "There will be no student council meeting today during lunch as the president had a bad fall ten minutes ago. Oh, and please note, Stoppables"—oh, no! He said "Stoppables," not "Stoppable"! Ron's face went white.—"that public display of affection is against the school rules. Keep this in mind next time. Let me see here, ah yes. Here's a reminder that the Middleton Standardized Tests are next week, so mind you study hard. That is all."  
People turned around and stared at us. All of a sudden I felt sick. My face started to turn pale. Ron saw this, helped me up, and led me to the nearest restroom. Well, everybody found out that I'm not a Possible anymore. When will they find out that Ron and I were going to be parents?  
When I exited the restroom, I gave Ron a weak smile, a little thank you sign. The last time I felt sick, which was three days ago, the janitor had to clean it up off the cafeteria linoleum floor. I had looked at Rufus' Indian taco and...well, you know the rest.  
"I think I know what's up with those two," Quin Separable, a close friend of Bonnie's, whispered to Tara, a member of the squad. "Possible fell in love with Stoppable and eloped with him." How far off Quin was.  
  
We ate in silence at our usual table during lunch. There really was nothing to be said. Even Rufus ate silently, which was a first for him. We didn't notice Barkin coming up to us until we heard his sharp voice.  
"Hello there, Stoppable," he was addressing me. "Nice day." He had on an air as if commenting on the weather.  
"What did I do?" I said to him, catching his bluff.  
"Oh, nothing. Mrs. Sanchez and I were wondering if you would like to volunteer to sing the national anthem for the assembly next month."  
"When next month?" Ron interjected.  
"The 18th, Stoppable," Barkin replied to him. "Why, you got plans that day?"  
"Nah, nah. Just asking."  
"So, what do you say, Stoppable?" he said to me.  
"Well...er..." I looked at Ron and he nodded. "OK, then."  
Barkin turned and left the cafeteria.  
"What was that about?" I asked Ron as he started to pick at his food.  
"You don't remember? Dr. Granger said the baby would be born at any time between the 16th and 22nd of next month, Kim."  
"Oh...!" I slapped myself on the face mentally. "Totally forgot about that!"  
"Let's just pray that you don't go into labor that day." Ron put his hands together to emphasize the statement.  
"Yes, let's just pray for that. How humiliating that would be..." I muttered audibly.  
All the while Britney's new single played on the school radio.  
("I may have made it rain/please forgive me/my weakness caused you pain/and this song's my sorry...")  
  
NOTE: Sorry this is short but I'm suffering a case of "must finish this soon, or else" syndrome. Some of you have probably experienced this syndrome at some point, too. And if you're saying that "Toxic" is Britney's new single right now, keep in mind that this story right now is about a month ahead here, and anything can happen in a month, you know!!! Keep it up with the reviews! (3 (enthusiastic face there, just so you know. 


	17. Seventeen

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Kim Possible. I also do not own the "Naked Mole Rap" lyrics. Walt Disney Records owns the song. NOTE: Oh, and take the time while you're waiting for my updates to read my new fanfiction. It's for Yu-Gi-Oh and it's called "The Next Generation." That is all.  
  
4 WEEKS LATER...  
  
"OK, everybody, settle down, settle down!" Barkin yelled as everybody was talking. There were a bunch of people that signed up to audition for the talent part of the assembly.  
"Alright, the first signup is..." Barkin checked his clipboard. "Ron Stoppable,"  
There was some scattered applause, myself included.  
Ron strolled up, carrying a tape player with him, grabbed the mike in front of him, and then pressed play on the player. A hip-hop beat started playing. [Yo, listen up, Have a howler from Ron The Naked Mole Rap is the Name of the song Here's the story In all it's glory Ain't hiding nothin' Don't know what the truth is, How Ron met Rufus Never heard a cat yarn Never heard a puppy kern My dad's allergic to every kind of fur So I searched for hairless pets On the internet Saw a a'this thing on a pet thing Gonna need sun screen  
  
What is that, that freaky thing? (Yes, that's right It's a naked mole rat) C'mon, y'all, let the girlies sing (Listen to the naked mole rap)  
  
What is that, that freaky thing? (Yes, that's right It's a naked mole rat) Hey, wait I can't hear the girlies sing (Listen to the naked mole rap)  
  
I heard Smarty Mart was Havin' a sale On a hairless pink rodent With a long skinny tail It seemed that this could be a solution The perfect pet for my dad's Sensitive constitution So the manager came To open the cage He said, "You know this pet's hairless?" I said I couldn't care less He handed him to me he said, "Be careful, don't drop it, And do you want this cage?" No I keep him in my pocket  
  
What is that, that freaky thing? (Yes, that's right It's a naked mole rat) C'mon, y'all, let the girlies sing (Listen to the naked mole rap)  
  
What is that, that freaky thing? (Yes, that's right It's a naked mole rat) I'm gonna buy me, some bling bling (Listen to the naked mole rap)  
  
(Rufus, the naked mole rat)  
  
Can I get a BOO-YAH (boo-yah!) Can I get a BOO-YAH (boo-yah!) Look at the camera say cheese Smile for the camera say cheese Can I get a BOO-YAH (boo-yah!) Can I get a BOO-YAH (boo-yah!) Look at the camera say cheese Smile for the camera say cheese  
  
We've heard of Bueno Nacho Chimerito and a naco Always grande size it Why not? I'm buyin' Wit' Rufus in my pocket You can't stop it Can't top it, don't drop it You might just pop it Rufus and Ron Stoppable Wit' our best friend, Kim Possible We're not afraid of any attack Yo, K.P. we've got your back  
  
What is that, that freaky thing? (Yes, that's right It's a naked mole rat) C'mon, y'all, let the girlies sing (Listen to the naked mole rap)  
  
What is that, that freaky thing? (Yes, that's right It's a naked mole rat) Hey, wait I can't hear the girlies sing (Listen to the naked mole rap)  
  
What is that Super freaky thing? (Yes, that's right It's a naked mole rat) C'mon y'all, let those girlies sing (Listen to the naked mole rap) (Listen to the naked mole rap)]  
  
I started laughing and clapping at the same time. The rap was so funny, it was good! I could see Barkin trying to keep a straight face. "You're in, Stoppable,"  
"Alright!" Ron and Rufus slapped a high-five and sprinted up to the bleachers to where I was sitting. I was still laughing.  
"Did you write that on your own?" I barely managed to say.  
"Yup," Ron simply said.  
"I didn't know your dad was allergic to every kind of pet fur." I laughed some more.  
"Well, we may be married, and best friends for thirteen years and counting, but there are some things you don't know about me."  
"True that, true that."  
"It's almost time, isn't it?" Ron had a goofy smile on his face.  
"Uh-huh," I replied, and he rubbed the 9-month bulge when nobody was looking.  
"Man, I can't WAIT!" Ron sat down next to me and gently gave me a big hug.  
"I can't wait either, but it's just another couple of weeks, Ron."  
  
NOTE: I'm sorry, I HAD to put that song in there. It got in my head yesterday. And sorry that there's hardly anything to read, but like I said previous chapter, I'm suffering "must finish this, or else" syndrome, partly because my bro's best friend is reading this and he was begging me to finish this in the next couple of chapters. See ya. 


	18. Eighteen

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Kim Possible. I only own the characters I made up. NOTE: Oh, and Spice of Life, to answer your review, I didn't realize the lyrics were wrong, and I got them off letsingit.com. I made an error two chapters ago about when the assembly was. It's the 19th (on a Monday) not the 18th (on a Sunday). Bye...  
  
13 DAYS LATER...  
  
The audience was humming with conversation. Barkin walked up to the mike and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Welcome to the 45th Annual Middleton Awards assembly. Please rise and salute our flag as Kim Stoppable sings our National Anthem."  
I appeared from the darkness and walked into the blue spotlight. I took a deep breath, though I was feeling a little queasy, and let my voice fly. "Oh, say, can you see...by the dawn's early light—ow—" My stomach started to hurt. It's probably just nerves, I thought. "What so proudly we hailed...at the twilight's last—ow!" The pain grew worse. I put a hand to my middle and gulped. "Gleaming...whose broad stripes and bright—OW!" This time I knew it wasn't nerves. It was time. I clutched my middle, the pain growing worse by the second. "Owww...Ron, help! RON!" I cried out, backing away into the wall.  
  
RON'S POINT OF VIEW NOW:  
"Oh, no, not now," I said. "Not when everybody's here..." Kim's cries grew more desperate. I felt my face turn white.  
"Monique, get the car! I need to get Kim!" Monique ran down the bleachers and out of the gym, going to the parking lot.  
"Excuse me; pardon me, 'scuse, 'scuse, pardon..." I walked as fast as I could down the bleachers, trying not to knock down anybody.  
"Sorry, Stoppable, you can't go any further," Barkin blocked my way to Kim with his arm.  
"I have to...Barkin, she's..."  
"She's just sick, Stoppable. The nurse will take care of it."  
"NO! SHE'S NOT SICK!" my breathing got a little heavier. "That is my wife out there, and she's in labor with my kid!"  
"Very well, Stoppable, you go get her."  
I ran to Kim's side, pressing the Life Alert button that was on her wrist. It didn't do anything. I pressed it about 10 more times before I gave up. "Dammit!" I muttered. "Oop, sorry, kid, Daddy didn't curse," I pulled the Kimmunicator out of Kim's back pocket.  
"WADE! The Life Alert won't work!" I practically yelled into it.  
"Easy, Ron, is it really time?" Wade looked a little worried.  
"YES IT IS! You need to contact mine and Kim's parents, and Dr. Granger!"  
"OK, then. You just go straight to the hospital."  
I put my left arm behind Kim and led her out of the gym, squeezing her hand with my free hand.  
Monique's red car was waiting in the front. "You gonna drive or should I?" she asked. "I take that as a no,"  
"J-just, just step on it, Monique," Kim barely managed to say.  
"Just breathe, Kim, breathe," as I eased her into the back seat before I climbed in. "STEP ON IT, MONIQUE!"  
Monique sped out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. We heard a siren behind us, but thought nothing of it until an officer on a motorcycle tried to stop us.  
"Pull over!"  
"I can't, Officer!" Monique drove on.  
"Please pull over!"  
"OFFICER, WILL YOU LET US THROUGH?" I yelled. "MY WIFE'S HAVING A BABY HERE AND WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"  
The officer caught a glance of me in the backseat, with Kim leaning against me.  
"You're only a kid, kid." The officer looked skeptical.  
"DOES THAT MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE?" Monique's temper was getting out of hand also. "D'YOU WANT ME TO PULL OVER, GET OUT, AND CLOCK YOU!?"  
"Alright, just go ahead. Just don't have that baby in the car," the officer drove away.  
  
When we arrived at the hospital, I got out and led Kim into the building.  
"Is Dr. Granger around?" I asked the receptionist.  
"You the Stoppables?" the receptionist was chewing gum loudly.  
"YES, YES, YES!"  
"Dr. Granger's been waiting for you. Get up to the third floor. NURSE!" the receptionist summoned a formidable-looking nurse. I gently set Kim down in the wheelchair the nurse had.  
I had to jog to keep up with the nurse and the wheelchair. I was about to go in with Kim and Dr. Granger when the assistant stopped me.  
"Hold it, man. You can't go in there."  
"But—but—that's my kid she's having in there!" I was near tears. I had to bite my lip to stop the tears from flowing.  
"Sorry, man. You're just going to have to wait here on this bench." I flopped down on the cushioned bench, crestfallen.  
Monique and I waited for hours. I had to pinch myself at least ten times to stay awake. But by nine-thirty, I could take it no longer. My eyes closed and I fell asleep.  
  
NOTE: Here you are, Kyle (my bro's best friend), it's time. Just be patient, man, and you'll be happy, happy, happy! Sorry, other readers, I had to say that. Anyway, just stay tuned! You're still a beautiful audience. You're surprised I update fast, hockeylover? The others aren't. Keep it up with 'Never A Boring Moment' and reviews! 


	19. Nineteen

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Kim Possible. I only own the characters I made up. NOTE: And from here on, this story will be told in Ron's point of view.  
  
"It's a girl," I was still asleep when Dr. Granger appeared beside me.  
"Huh, what?" I mumbled.  
"You have a daughter, Mr. Stoppable." Dr. Granger clapped a hand on my shoulder.  
"Is Kim OK?" I asked him as soon I fully woke up.  
"She's fine, and you can go see them."  
I rose, stretched, and entered the room.  
I saw Kim; hair slightly messed up, holding a pink bundle in her arms. She looked like she was about to cry and laugh at the same time.  
"Kim!" I couldn't help crying out.  
"Ron, l-look. Just look at your daughter," she choked out.  
I walked over to Kim's side, and she put the pink bundle in my arms. I couldn't speak.  
The baby looked just like me, except for the eyes. She had Kim's emerald-green eyes. I felt my eyes fill with tears.  
You're not going to cry, I told myself. But I cried anyway. Some of my tears landed on the baby's cheeks, and I gently wiped them off.  
"Welcome to the world, Jolene..." I whispered, not bothering to wipe the tears off my face.  
  
Both our families looked like an entourage when they looked through the window and saw Kim (in a wheelchair, of course, you know how that is) holding Jolene Lee Stoppable, the newest addition to the Stoppable/Possible clan, and me standing behind them, probably the happiest guy in the world.  
We went home three days later, and I was glad to be there.  
"We're home, Ron." Kim breathed as she entered our apartment, with Jolene in her arms.  
"Yup," I said. "Home sweet home,"  
  
What were we going to say when we went back to school the next day? We didn't get a chance to say anything, because when we walked into homeroom, we were greeted by an uproar.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" the whole class, including the teacher, shouted at us. I stumbled backward, taken aback by the noise.  
"Wait a minute, what's the congrats for, people?" Kim asked the class.  
"So, what is it?" demanded Tara.  
"What is what?" I asked in reply.  
"The gender of the baby!"  
"What? Oh, that—a girl. A little girl named Jolene Lee." I said.  
"I ask you, you two," the teacher said. "How did you manage to stay through most of the year?"  
"Oh, it's no big," Kim began. "Because—"  
"Anything's possible for Team Possible!" I finished the sentence with her.  
The whole class cheered again.  
  
We graduated from both the online program (if you remember) and Middleton High. When I had gone to the platform to accept my diploma, Mr. Barkin saluted me. Next to the wedding, and April 19th, that was the best day of my life.  
  
NOTE: Sorry this took so long. This was the hardest chapter to write, and I was at my dad's house for the weekend. This story will end the next chapter. And sorry this chap's short, also. You still enjoy the story (right, Kyle?). 


	20. Twenty FINAL

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible. I just own the characters I made up. I also do not own the part of the Kenny Chesney song featured in this chapter.  
  
TWO YEARS LATER...  
  
It was seven o'clock, and all three of us were in the living room, me playing with Jolene. She was fun to play with, with her cutesiness and innocence. I looked up at Kim from the floor. I knew her long enough to know that she was going to say, "Is she an accident now?" Nah, Jolene wasn't an accident. She never was, come to think of it.  
  
[A couple years of up all night  
  
And a few thousand diapers later  
  
That mistake he thought he made  
  
Covers up the refrigerator, oh yeah  
  
He loves that little girl]  
  
I rested against the couch. Then Kim said it. "Is she an accident now?" I grinned and pulled myself up onto the couch. I snuggled next to her and said, "Nope, she isn't. In fact, I don't think she ever was." Kim smiled and leaned against my shoulder, my arm around hers. I leaned over and kissed her on the crown of her head. We watched Jolene play with her ABC blocks.  
Then the little bundle of joyful blonde hair and green eyes raised her arms and yawned. "I'll put her to bed," I muttered to Kim. She nodded. I got up from the couch and picked up Jolene. I carried her to her room.  
I picked up "Goodnight Moon" from the bedside table, sat on the rocking chair, with Jolene in my lap, and started reading.  
When I finished reading the book, I carried Jolene and put her in her crib. I kissed her on the forehead. I walked out of the room, dimming the lights a little bit.  
"Goodnight, little mouse," I quietly called out, not really expecting an answer.  
"Goodnight, Daddy," the reply came from the crib.  
I smiled and closed the door.  
  
[He smiled  
  
There goes my life  
  
There goes my future, my everything  
  
I love you, daddy, goodnight  
  
There goes my life...]  
  
THE END  
  
I would like to thank all the little people that have taken the time to read and review this (my brother's best friend Kyle included!):  
  
Yamal: Thanks for reading this. You know what's good out there (save for one KP fanfic on your Favorite Stories list which I didn't like and that was 'Rising Sun'). Why don't you write something? I bet you're really good!  
  
Kyle: I thank you much for reading this. Sorry you didn't particularly like the 4th chapter! You're a great kid and a great friend to Jake. And thankyouthankyouthankyouinfinity for the CD! I am eternally grateful and grovel at your feet.  
  
MC Becky a.k.a. Miss Cheetah: Uh...I don't know what to say except thanx for reading this.  
  
Kendell (LittleSpiritPrincess): You're a great friend and I thank you much for reading this. Thanks for never giving up on this, even when you had memorials to go to or Book Fairs to help your mom with.  
  
hockeylover: You're a great writer and have a future! Keep it up with 'Never A Boring Moment'!  
  
Spice Of Life: Uh...  
  
Jayv: I don't know what to say!  
  
LogtarPantsonFire: Yah I know that line in ch. 15 was cool. Take it from me. I'm a girl myself.  
  
And to anyone else I've forgotten; please charge it to my head and not to my heart! You're a beautiful audience.  
  
I'm thinking of a sequel. Can anyone e me for ideas?  
  
Did I mention that I have a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic up now?  
  
And a Harry Potter fanfic is coming soon! 


End file.
